


Of Boys and Bento

by ThenameisNu



Series: Kurotsuki Omegaverse Fluff Collection [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThenameisNu/pseuds/ThenameisNu
Summary: orHow Kei regrets making Kuroo a bento.But not really.





	Of Boys and Bento

**Author's Note:**

> Just another plot-less fluff. Lol
> 
> Enjoy!

Kei packs the bento he made to his bag. He also puts a tumbler filled of barley tea. It's only a simple bento, but he hopes Kuroo will like it. The older male volley ball team has a friendly match with neighboring college team soon after his last class. He complained that he wouldn't have time to eat lunch to Kei the other day. He also can't afford to not join the match because he is one of the regular.

That's why Kei decided to make Kuroo a bento. Hopefully, he has time to take a little bite. Kei is a bit worried the alpha won't be able to play well without proper meal. Or worse, fainted because of lack of energy. Won't that be humiliating?

>> Kuroo-san, your class is over, right?  
>> Where are you now?

Yesss ＼(W▽￣)／ <<  
I'm on the way to the gym <<  
What's up? <<

>> I want to see you before the match.  
>> Is it ok if I go to the club room?

Sure <<  
You'll watch the match too, right? <<

>> Of course.

♡ (W 3 ↼) <<

Kei scoffs at the text. Kuroo and his kaomoji.

Kei doesn't really like visiting Kuroo's club room. His team members always tease them whenever he shows his face there. Especially Bokuto. That big brute is so loud and overbearing, he doesn't know how Akaashi deals with that every day. Kei will be tired of it in a short time. Kuroo too is not helping. Instead, he pours oil to the fire by boasting about Kei and how no one will ever have an omega like him.

If Kei feels his heart flutter because of it each time, he won't admit it to anyone.

When Kei arrives at the club room, the door has already opened and, by the sound of people talking, some of the members have arrived. Kei peeks inside to see if Kuroo is already there. He can't find him, though. Kei curses, he really doesn't want to knock and ask.

"Ano," Kei says, still standing by the door. "is Kuroo-san here?"

All the eyes immediately turn to him. A second of silence and all break to hell.

"OOOOOOHHHHH, Kuroo's omega!" one guy says.

"Wow, pretty thing there is Kuroo's? How come?" another one says. This guy is probably new, since every other members know about him already.

"Tsukishima-san, good afternoon!" says some one else. "Come to cheer for Kuroo? Lucky bastard." Etc, etc. Kei grits his teeth. He is never not annoyed at all these teasing.

"Tsukki!" the most annoying one appears. "Hey hey hey! Looking for Kuroo?"

"Bokuto-san," Kei greets the alpha when he approaches him. "I am. Has he arrived?"

"Not yet," Bokuto answers.

"Hmm, I'll just wait him outside then."

"Eeh, why? Just wait inside," Bokuto says. "Kuroo will be here in a bit anyway." He puts his arm around Kei's shoulder and starts to steer him to move into the room. Kei tries to resist but Bokuto is too strong for his thin body.

"No, Bokuto-san!"

"Oya, what are you doing to my omega?" Kei is relieved to hear Kuroo's voice behind them. "Are you trying to steal him from me?"

Bokuto turns around, dragging Kei around with arm still around him. "Bro!" Bokuto exclaims. "Tsukki's here!"

Kuroo moves to free Kei from the other alpha's grip. "I can see that."

Bokuto laugh boisterously. "Right, right," he says. "Oh well, I let you lovebirds do your thing." The grey haired alpha then walks into the room, leaving Kuroo and Kei outside.

Kuroo leads Kei a little away from the door by the hand. "It's rare for you to come here. Didn't you say the guys' teasing annoyed you?"

Kei scowls. "They are annoying. Why do they love to tease me so much? I mean, they do it every time I come here. Don't they get bored of it?" he rants. Kuroo laughs.

"What they love is your reaction. Akaashi stops getting that kind of attention after they are bored by his lack of response," Kuroo explains. He strokes the back of Kei's hand on his with his thumb. "So, why are you coming here instead of straight to the match?"

"Oh, right!" Kei lets go of Kuroo's hand and takes out the bento box and tumbler from his bag. "Here. You haven't had lunch, have you?"

Kuroo takes them, eyes wide with amazement. "You made me bento?!?" he shouts excitedly. "Ooooh, I'm the luckiest man on earth!"

Kei blushes. He doesn't expect for Kuroo to be so happy just because of a simple bento. "I-It's just simple ones," he mumbles. "I don't want you to faint for losing energy. It will be so embarrassing if you do."

Kei gasps as Kuroo suddenly hugs him. "Simple ones are good! Everything you make me is good!" he exclaims. "Thanks, Moonshine. I'm sure gonna win after eating this."

Kei laughs. "Sure thing, Kuroo-san," he says. "You go eat and prepare. I'm going to wait in the stadium."

"Yeah. Bo says Akaashi will come too. You can watch with him," Kuroo says. Kei nods. "By the way, the guys said we will have dinner together after the match. Join us?"

"Should I?" Kei whines. Kuroo makes pleading eyes at him. Which is so not fair in Kei's opinion. How can he reject with him looking like a sad dejected cat? "Tch, alright. I'll come." Kei really wants to smack that satisfied grin on Kuroo's face. "Anyway, I better get going, Kuroo-san."

"Right," Kuroo says. "I'm going to enjoy the food. Thanks again, Tsukki," Kuroo says. Then he gives Kei a kiss.

"No problem," Kei smiles.

Kei waves as he walks away from Kuroo. Not even a minute after, though, he hears the guys inside the room erupted in loud cheer and cat calls. No doubt teasing Kuroo about the bento box. He also hears Kuroo's boasting voice. Feeling blood rushing to his cheeks, Kei walks faster away from them.

_Honestly_ , he thinks, _it's just bento._


End file.
